Together Forever
by Gohaun
Summary: See what happens when Spike falls for another woman.


Note from Author: This is my very first Buffy Fic, so please tell me what you think. And please be honest. This fic also has a lot of things pertaining to the LDS (Mormon) religion.  
  
Together Forever  
  
"Hey," a young blonde boy said as he greeted his overly excited girlfriend. "Hey babe." the brunette said hugging the boy. "Happy Birthday." the boy said showing a once concealed gift. "Oh thank you." She kissed the boy, "Look what my mom got me." she brandished a new CTR ring that hugged her middle finger. "Wow, that's great." he smiled.  
"I was so surprised." she opened the box in her had, "Oh, Derrick." Staring back at her where two diamond earrings and a matching necklace.  
"Do you like it?" Derrick asked hopefully.  
"I love it." She hugged the boy, holding him tight.  
"I love you, Megan." Derrick whispered into her ear.  
"I love you too." Megan replied.  
Both were seniors in high school, and they had been dating for two- and-a-half years. Derrick had blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles that kissed his cheeks everywhere. Megan had shoulder length brown hair, and green eyes. They had met their Sophomore year after Derrick had dropped all his books, and soon after they began dating. Since then, nothing could come between them.  
The two held hands as they walked into the building and greeted their friends. Hugs and gifts were exchanged as every one waited for the bell to ring. A group of students walked passed them and Megan saw Buffy through the crowd. Leaving her group she walked over to the Slayer.  
"Buffy." Megan called out. Buffy turned around.  
"Oh, hey, Megan." Buffy said.  
"I was just wondering if we had homework in math." Megan asked.  
"I don't think so." Buffy recalled, "Do you think you could help me with my Physiology?"  
"What about Willow?"  
"She's got other things to do. And I was just wondering if you could help me a bit. Seeing as how you have the highest grade in the class."  
"Sure, when do you want to do it?"  
Buffy hesitated for a moment, knowing that even if she set a time that she might not be able to attend. "What about tonight?"  
"I have Young Women's tonight."  
"Tomorrow night?" Buffy asked very slowly.  
"Yeah sure." Megan agreed, "See you in class."  
Then the bell rang and they went their separate ways.  
  
Megan went to Young Women's as she had said she was going to. And after ward Derrick walked her home. It was late, and they both knew the stories. But they always walked home, and nothing ever happened before. The two laughed and talked while they walked, fantasizing about their future together, like they had so many times before. They kissed before parting that night, and Derrick headed for his own house, only a block away.  
  
The next day Derrick was no where to be seen, but Megan wasn't too concerned. He'd been known to disappear for days at a time to go and spend some time alone. Usually when he had really spiritual moments, or when he wanted to pray about something.  
But this disappearance lasted longer that any of his others had. Megan began to worry a little. But she just thought that he'd needed more time to receive revelations. He had recently become the Priest President, and he was very serious about his calling. Sometimes Megan wished that she too, were that faithful. She was the Laurel President, but she'd never driven out to the middle of nowhere to receive revelation.  
Buffy had been studying with Megan every chance she got, and soon the two became friends. Not close enough, however, for Buffy to reveal her "Secret life". The two now conversed in the halls and became partners when allowed to in physiology and math.  
A week had passed now, and Derrick still hadn't come home. But while in the shower Megan heard a knock on the door. But it wasn't just a knock. It was their knock. On the other side of the door stood Derrick, Megan was sure of it. She finished her shower and dressed as quickly as possible, and went out to the living room. And sure enough, there on the couch talking to her parents sat Derrick. He stood up and faced her as she smiled.  
"I was beginning to worry about you." Megan said.  
"I'm sorry." He said, "We need to talk, can we go to your room please."  
"Sure. Mom, Dad, after he leaves I'm going to bed okay. Love you." Megan said blowing kisses to each of her parents.  
The couple walked down the stairs and entered Megan's room. It was a fairly large room. All over she had pictures of the Savior, and other things such as bears and horses. The Young Women's theme hung above her bed as well as the motto. Derrick smiled as he looked around.  
"I missed you." The girl said moving toward the boy to give him a kiss. Derrick backed away. "Is something wrong?"  
"We have to split up." Derrick stated bluntly.  
The statement hit Megan like a million daggers through the back, "What? Why?" she questioned.  
"Because," the boy pause looking for words, "because something has happened."  
"What happened?" she looked into Derrick's eyes, but he turned away, "What did I do Derrick?"  
"It's not you, it could never be you." he said, "It's me."  
"What is it?"  
"We just have to break up, or I'm afraid I might hurt you."  
Megan couldn't believe it. Derrick, the Priest President, and her one true love was worried about hurting her? What could have brought this on? "Derrick you would never hurt me."  
"I wouldn't have hurt you, but I've changed."  
"Derrick what's going on? Tell me please." Megan begged. She leaned forward to grab his hand, and as she did she noticed his fingers were icy cold.  
He pulled away from her, "Don't touch me." he demanded.  
"You're so cold." just thinking about it made Megan shiver, "Let me warm you up." she moved closer to the boy and once again attempted to hug her love.  
"Don't, please." Derrick begged backing away once again.  
Tears now streamed down Megan's face, "Just tell me what's wrong." she pleaded through her tears.  
"Don't cry please, don't cry. It's complicated."  
"You know you can trust me, please tell me."  
"I can't, you wouldn't understand."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Just believe me when I say we have to break up."  
"Just tell me why." Derrick turned to leave, but Megan grabbed his shoulder.  
"I told you not to touch me." his voice was mean now, but Megan didn't remove her hand. "Remove your hand." he turned to face her. But instead of the kind gentle face she had been accustomed to, Megan saw that her love's face had transformed, it was rough, and his once blue eyes glowed yellow.  
Megan gasped, and removing her hand quickly she tripped and fell to the floor right beside her bed. "You, you're a..." she pause a moment taking it all in, "Vampire." she finally whispered, more to herself than to Derrick.  
"There are you happy now?" Derrick asked, "Now you know why we have to split." his face went back to normal, "I love you Megan, I really do. But we can't be together like this. I'm evil, and you're far from it."  
"Derrick, I'll always love you no matter what you are." Megan got to her feet and wiped her eyes, "I still want to be with you always."  
"No, not like this. I'm not mortal anymore. I'm not even human; I feast on human blood. I can't let you see me like this." He opened the door and walked out.  
"I love you Derrick, just remember that."  
"Good-bye." Derrick said, almost inaudibly.  
Megan fell to her knees and sobbed. Now she knew that all the rumors were true, and that no matter how much she wanted it too, things could never go back to the way they were. But soon she calmed down and quietly crawled into bed.  
  
The next day Megan slept through Seminary and silently walked to the school. She mopped around all day, barely talking to anyone, and not paying much attention to her classes. At the end of the day she and Buffy got together to study, but once realizing that Megan wasn't much there she questioned why.  
"I'm just having problems with Derrick, that's all." Megan admitted.  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked, "I've noticed he hasn't been around lately."  
"Yeah, and he won't be around anymore." Megan said quietly.  
"Why not?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
Buffy chuckled a little, "You'd be surprised."  
Megan hesitated for a moment, "He was attacked last Wednesday, and well," she sighed, "he was turned into a vampire."  
Buffy gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry."  
Tears began to fill Megan eyes, "I love him Buffy."  
"I know you did, but there's not much you can do about it."  
"I know, I just wish I could take it back. I wanted to spent the rest of my life with him."  
"Well, now that he's doing to whole bitey thingy, I think it's best that you stay away from him."  
"He wants me to stay away from him too. But I don't know if I can actually do it. It kills me not seeing him here, and to know that he's dead, just makes it all the worse."  
"We can stop for tonight, if you want."  
"That would be nice. Thank you Buffy."  
Buffy stood up and gathered all her books off the table in the library. "Go home and rest."  
"Thanks, see you later Buffy." Megan too, began to gather her books. Once her books were in her locker she decided to take a walk. It was starting to get dark, but she didn't care, she just began to wander. Mostly she was hoping to run into Derrick. And she got her wish. Out in the distance she heard his voice, and she slowly walked towards it.  
It was totally dark now, and Megan turned a corner into an alley, and there she saw him. Derrick was standing with a girl, the two seemed to be flirting, and soon Derrick transformed and the girl screamed. Megan grimaced as she saw Derricks fangs sink into the girl's neck. But when Derrick looked up and saw Megan he pulled out of the girl and let her fall to the ground.  
"Megan, what are you doing? It's dangerous out here at night." he said wiping his lips on the sleeve of his new black shirt.  
"Derrick," Megan said, tears filling her eyes, "I wanted to see you." she walked over to him.  
"You have to go, I'm hungry," he said, "And I might hurt you."  
"I've thought a lot today, and I want to be with you. I don't care if we're evil, I want to be with you." she paused for a moment, "I want you to sire me."  
Derrick stepped back, "Megan, you mustn't say that. You have to think about what you just said."  
"I've thought about it, and I want it. I love you, and I want to spend eternity with you. Mortal or not."  
"You want to be with me when I'm like this?" he was still transformed, and the blood on his fangs glistened.  
"I don't care what you're like, I love you."  
"You need to go home."  
"Not until you promise me."  
"Look, I'll promise you this; if you still want me to do it by next week, when your parents are gone, then I will do it. But I want you to think about everything that you're giving up. You won't be able to be in the sunlight. You'll be killing people every day; you won't see your friends. And there's always that stupid Slayer."  
"Who?"  
"The Slayer. The girl with super human powers that goes around slaying demons and vampires."  
"Wow, there's a girl who does that?"  
"Yep, and she's good too. Killed two of my buds last night. I barely got away."  
"Okay, I'll think about it."  
"You can't do it." A voice said from the end of the alley.  
Both teens looked and saw a silhouette of a girl in the street light. She appeared to be holding something.  
"Crap, it's the Slayer." Derrick growled.  
"Run," Megan whispered, "I hold her back."  
"Megan back away from the vamp." Buffy said.  
"Buffy is that you?" Megan asked recognizing the voice. Derrick slowly moved into the shadows.  
"Megan you have to listen to me, you need to get out of there." Buffy said moving toward the couple.  
Derrick broke out into a full run as Buffy came closer. Buffy began to peruse him, but Megan stopped her.  
"Please Buffy, you can't." Megan pleaded with the girl.  
"Megan I have to, it's my job." Buffy protested.  
"No, please, I'm begging you. Just let him go."  
"Fine," Buffy sighed, "I'll do it tonight, but if I see him again, I have to do it."  
"Thank you."  
"Now come with me and I'll take you home."  
"Thank you."  
  
A week passed, and Megan thought about her decision. Buffy and she had talked, but Megan still had her mind made. And soon the night arrived. She had left her window unlocked, and she crawled into bed.  
"Hey," Derrick crawled into the window, but noticing she was asleep he crawled onto her bed and ran his hand along her cheek.  
Megan stirred, "Hey." she said quietly, she smiled.  
"So, have you made your decision?" he asked.  
"I want to be with you, my decision remains." she answered.  
Derrick leaned down and kissed his love, "I was kind of hoping you would say that."  
"I love you."  
Derrick pushed Megan's head to the side, exposing her bare neck, "Relax." he said feeling her muscles tense.  
"Okay." she took a deep breath.  
"Nervous?"  
"Yeah."  
"Don't worry. I'm not going to drain you all the way tonight. Buffy will be expecting that. If she sees you at school tomorrow her suspicions will subside."  
"Okay."  
Derrick leaned down and kissed her neck softly, his hand ran over the covers and soon touched her face.  
"Derrick."  
"Relax." he removed his hand, transformed, and slowly sank his teeth into Megan's neck.  
She gasped a little, but try as she might, she couldn't relax. She heard Derricks breath, and the gulps that he took. But after a couple minutes he pulled out of her neck, leaving his tongue on her neck to catch the blood that seeped out. But soon it stopped.  
"I'll be back tomorrow." he told the half-conscious girl.  
"Okay." she said almost inaudibly.  
"I love you." Derrick whispered into Megan's ear.  
"I love you too."  
"Now close your eyes and go to sleep."  
Megan complied with the demand given to her and she fell asleep.  
  
The next day Megan went to school. She was still a little groggy, and her face was pale. She wore a choker to cover the bite marks, and she slowly went through the day. Buffy, however was glad to see her. Satisfied that she was still there.  
But that night Derrick came to finish the job. He came through her window and woke her again like he had the night before.  
"There's something you need to do before I finish." Derrick explained.  
"What?" Megan asked.  
"You need to drink a little of my blood. This will make you rise again, and then you are mine." Derrick said digging a fingernail into his neck and drawing a little blood.  
Megan cringed at the thought of drinking her loves blood, but after all he had been drinking hers, and this would be how she would live forever. Her lips encircled the wound and slowly she sucked. Cringing the first couple times, and then slowly getting used to the taste. But soon Derrick pulled her back, and laid her down on the bed. His wound healed quickly. And slowly, once again, his fangs entered the girl's neck, and drained what was left of her blood.  
Derrick licked his lips and looked at the dead girl that laid on the bed. He then laid down beside her and hid under the covers, for dawn was now breaking and he needed to sleep.  
Three days past, and finally, the girl awoke, stricken with hunger, but she did not have to look far. Beside her bed Derrick stood, with a screaming and struggling boy in his arms.  
"I thought you might be hungry," Derrick said, "So I brought you some food."  
Megan rose slowly and got to her feet. The boy struggled more and Megan smiled, exposing her newly formed teeth. "Relax," she told the boy, "I promise I won't hurt you, much." And she sank into the boy's neck and drained him completely.  
Derrick smiled, and moved toward the girl. "I'm glad you're back." he kissed her passionately. "Now, I mush teach you how to hunt. But first we need to get you dressed." They both walked over to the closet and opened the door, peering inside they found dresses and shirts hanging. Derrick shook his head, "We need something short, you'll never attract a guy wearing any of this."  
Megan looked at her love, "I attracted you."  
"Yes, but the good boys aren't out this late at night." he moved a couple dresses aside, "Do you have anything immodest?"  
Megan rolled her eyes, "What do you think?" She was right, ever since she had been in the Young Women's, she had always been in the class presidency, and she made sure that she set a good example.  
"Well, put this, and this on for now." he handed her the shortest black skirt that she had, and a red shirt, "And we're just going to have to kill a girl your size with some sexy clothes on.  
"Okay." Not even caring about Derrick, the girl slid off her nightgown and put on the clothes. And after slipping on some shoes they went up stairs and walked out the front door.  
They looked around for a while, and soon they decided that the best place to go was the Bronze. Once there, Derrick spied a girl with a skimpy skirt and shirt on and he walked over to her. After about five minutes, she and Derrick were walking out of the building and into a near by alley, there he attacked the girl, and the two stripped her bare, trading all her clothes with Megan's.  
Now Megan wore a small leather skirt that went up to her thighs, a spaghetti strap red shirt that showed her stomach, and she even took the girls boots; they were black and reached to just below the knees. And just for good measure Megan took the girls hoop earrings and put them in.  
"How do I look?" Megan asked spinning around.  
"Wonderful, now you're sure to get some guys. If there's one thing that guys like better than bad girls," Derrick said, "it's good girls gone bad." Megan smiled. "Now go into the Bronze and do what I did, except with a guy. And do be afraid the get close and touch him if you have to. Kiss him if necessary, and drink if he offers you something."  
"Alright, here I go." Megan said walking into the loud building. Derrick followed her.  
Looking around Megan spotted a good-looking guy who sat by himself; she walked up to him and took a seat.  
"Hey," she said pushing some hair behind her ear.  
"Hey." the boy said glumly.  
"You look sad," Megan said.  
"I am."  
"What's wrong?"  
"My girl left me."  
Megan smiled, "That's too bad. But hey, you know there are other girls out there." she moved closer to the man and whispered, "Some who think you are totally sexy and aren't afraid to get down and dirty."  
The man now looked at the girl in front of him with a new expression, "Who are you?"  
"Does that really matter?"  
No answer.  
"Come now, such a good looking guy like your self should never be alone on a night like this. What do you say we go to my place? Who knows, we may become more than just friends."  
This caught the mans attention and he paid for his drink and followed the girl out of the building, his hand in hers. They walked for a while and then turned down an alleyway.  
"What do you say we stop here and do it?" the man asked, turning Megan toward him, "I don't think I can wait much longer, with such a beauty as you."  
Megan smiled, and moved closer to the man, "Oh but foreplay must come first." at this she vamped out and the man screamed, and trying to get away he noticed that he couldn't break her hold on his wrist. "Why so anxious to get away? I'm just starting." And she sank her teeth into his neck and feasted on his blood.  
The mans limp body fell to the ground, and Megan licked her lips, "MMM, delicious."  
Derrick walked up to her, his own lips glistening red from blood, "Good job," he said walking up to her, "You were just like an expert." he embraced her and kissed her still vamped out lips with his.  
"My family is supposed to get home today." Megan realized, "Where do you stay during the day?"  
"I stay with a couple others in one of the old run down buildings."  
"Why don't we stay at my house, we can use my bed instead of a floor, and we'll have protection against the Slayer." Megan suggested.  
"Sounds good to me." Derrick said. So they both ran back to Megan's house.  
Once at the house they saw that the family had already arrived, and the car sat in the driveway with the trunk open. Both teens grabbed a couple bags and walked into the house. Crossing paths with Megan's mother, father, and little brother on their way. Once the car was empty they all sat in the front room.  
"You're up awfully late dear." Megan's mother said looking at the clock.  
"I'm staying up all night." Megan said.  
"What's with the clothes?" her father asked.  
"There's something you need to know," Megan began, "I'm not the same person as I was when you left."  
"What do you mean?" her mother asked.  
"I mean that I've changed." Megan explained.  
"Well, yes, but in what way?" Her father inquired.  
Megan looked at her little brother Jake, "Jake go away for a moment please."  
"But why?" the boy asked tiredly.  
"Please bud." Megan begged.  
Jake groaned but he complied and walked into the kitchen.  
"Dear what's wrong?" Her mother asked.  
"I'm going to show you something, and I want you to promise me that you won't scream." Megan said.  
"We promise." he father answered.  
Megan turned away from her parents and transformed. Her eyes glowing yellow she turned back to face her parents. Her mother gasped and hid her face in her husband's chest.  
"What? When did this..?" her father managed.  
"Three days ago, Derrick is one too." she looked at the boy beside her who was now also vamped out.  
Tears streamed down her mothers face, "My lovely daughter."  
"I'm still you're daughter, that is, my attitude is the same. I still love you all, and now I'm asking you to do me a favor." she looked at her father and mother, "As it stands, neither Derrick or I can go out in the sunlight. It will kill us. And we need a place to stay. So I'm asking, will you protect us from the sun, and the Slayer?"  
Megan's mother took a deep breath and nodded her head, "You may stay as long as you like."  
"As far as my friends go, tell them that I disappeared. But only if they ask."  
"And Jake?"  
"We need to tell him, I just don't want him to be scared of me."  
"I'll handle that." Megan's father said, standing and walking into the kitchen, where his son resided.  
"I promise not to hurt any of you. And I'll kill as far away as I can." Megan said, turning her face back to normal, as Derrick had done.  
"Megan, we've got to get down stairs soon, the sun is beginning to rise." Derrick observed.  
"Mom, do me a favor. Go down to my room and remove everything religious I have down there. Being a creature of evil I can no longer bear to look at it." Megan said quickly.  
"Yes dear." her mother stood up and walked down the stairs and into her daughter's room.  
Megan looked at the clock, it was now 4:45 A.M. and the sun could faintly be seen on the horizon. As she sat on the couch with Derrick beside her, they heard a scream come from the kitchen and her little brother ran out and into Megan's arms.  
"It's not true is it? Are you really dead?" Jake asked.  
"Yes little one, I'm afraid so." Megan replied.  
"Show me please." the boy asked hopefully.  
"Not now, you'll get bad dreams." Megan protested.  
"Please." Jake begged again.  
"NO." Megan said sternly, "Now little one get ready for bed and I'll sing you to sleep, okay?"  
"Okay." And he bounded off for his room happily as can be.  
"You have to promise me that he won't see any of your evil doings." Megan's father said as he walked into the living room.  
"I promise." Megan said, standing and walking to her father, "Good night."  
"Good night dear." her father said.  
"Derrick, do down stairs and I'll be down in a bit after I put Jake to sleep." Megan told her love.  
"Okay." Derrick stood and walked down the stairs, passing Megan's mother on the way.  
"Megan." Jake's voice traveled down the hall.  
"I'm coming." she opened his door. "Are you ready monster?"  
"Yup."  
"What song do you want me to sing?"  
"I don't know."  
"Okay, well lay down and close your eyes okay."  
"Okay."  
Megan began to sing and her parents stood outside the door.  
"She really hasn't changed." Her mother said.  
"No, she hasn't." Megan's father wrapped his arm around his wife and they both headed to bed.  
Soon Megan finished her song and she slowly walked out of her brother's room.  
"I love you, Megan," the boy's voice said quietly.  
"I love you too Jake. Good night." Megan said shutting the door.  
"Night." the boy said, even though the door was already closed. Megan smiled, and she remembered all the times in the past. She slowly walked down to her room and joined her sweetheart in bed.  
  
Two days had now passed and Megan's parent's still couldn't take in the fact that their child was now a creature of the darkness. Every night Megan put Jake to sleep and then she and Derrick left to eat. However this night Megan had a super evil idea. Knowing that it was a Wednesday she planned to sire some of her own kind. She wore some of her normal clothes and she and Derrick walked into the church building casually. Both were immediately greeted by the groups of teens that stood in the hall. However neither of then really cared about that at the moment. They both looked around for some easy prey. Unfortunately before they could make a move, they were pulled into opening exercises, where Megan assumed her role as Laurel President and did everything.  
But soon after, she spied a boy that she had talked to a couple times. He was sitting by himself, and he didn't seem to really be there, his mind wandered. Perfect prey. She walked over to him casually.  
"Hey Andrew." she said sitting down beside him.  
"Hey." he answered softly.  
"You look down." Megan observed.  
"I am." the brunette boy answered.  
"Why don't you come take a walk with me and we can talk about it." Megan suggested.  
The boy shrugged, but the he got up and started walking out of the room. Megan followed.  
"Where're you going?" a girl Megan's age asked.  
"I'll be back." Megan half-lied.  
Once out side the boy told Megan all about his problems. He was getting bad grades, and every girl he'd asked to the next church dance had turned him down. He wasn't necessarily a good-looking boy, but he wasn't all that bad either. In fact Megan had thought of him as cute a couple times. But now was not that time. She draped her arm around the boy's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry." she sympathized, "But after I'm done with you, you won't need to worry about that anymore."  
"What do you mean?" he looked at her quizzically.  
"You are now mine." They were quite a bit away from the church, and Megan smiled. She vamped out and covered the boy's mouth with her hand, and then she sank her teeth into his flesh and drank of his delicious blood. But before killing the boy, he drank of her blood, and then she drained him, and let his body fall. "See you later, Mormon boy." she said as she licked her lips.  
She looked around to ensure that no one was around, however she was out of luck. There about five feet away from her stood a little girl. Megan assumed that she was a Beehive (age 11-12), and had been sent to retrieve her. But now the little red head girl stared in awe, her eyes full of tears.  
"Andrew." she sputtered quietly, "What have you done to him?"  
"Why don't you come see for yourself?" Megan offered. She was still in vampire form and she still hungered. The girl cried out and began to run back to the building but Megan caught her before she had gotten even a foot away. "You will meet the same fate as your little friend here." And the little girl did not scream as she too was sired.  
  
Buffy walked alone as she did her nightly patrol. So far it had been a good night. Five kills and she'd only been out for an hour. And as she walked she thought. She hadn't seen Megan for a couple days, and was begging to worry about her tutor. And she figured that since she was out, and it wasn't that late, she would drop by Megan's house and see what was up. But as she headed for the house she was attacked, and she dusted two more vampires.  
  
Derrick walked over to Megan and smiled. "Two huh?" he asked looking at the two bodies that laid side-by-side on the ground near the little shed.  
"I was only after the boy, but the girl found me so I sired her too." Megan's face went back to normal, and she smiled at the boy in front of her.  
"I got three." Derrick beamed as he too, returned his face to normal.  
"Impressive." she said wrapping her arms around her sweetheart's waist.  
"Girls can be so easy sometimes." Derrick said before he leaned down and kissed her passionately.  
  
As Buffy walked, she passed the LDS church and looked into the parking lot. There she saw two figures embraced in each other's arms, and lips locked. Buffy smiled and remembered the tight embrace and soft lips of Spike. But then she shook her head and abandoned the thought. She had told herself that she would forget about the way she felt for Spike, and that she wouldn't ever see him alone again. So far she'd only been able to do one of those.  
"Megan." a voice called out.  
Buffy snapped out of her thoughts and looked around. She saw one of the figures turn around. That has to be Megan. Buffy thought, but who's that with her? Then she realized, "Derrick." she said quietly. Her eyes narrowed and her smile faded.  
  
Derrick looked around and saw the figure that stood in the entrance to the parking lot. Megan had gone inside cause she had been called, and he figured that he might as well go inside too. But the figure in the shadows disturbed him. As he looked the at figure he recognized it.  
Crap, it's the Slayer, he told himself. But he gave no notice to her; he just casually started walking toward the building. But as he did Buffy ran for him and attacked him, stake in hand.  
Derrick dodged the attack and attacked the Slayer.  
  
Inside the building Megan talked with the other girls. She had been called to close the meeting for the day. They had all finished their projects and decided to close early. Though Megan was glad to have it end early she had hopped that she would get out of her responsibilities.  
She closed the meeting quickly and walked out side were she saw Buffy and Derrick fighting.  
"Buffy!" she said astonished. She looked at Derrick and saw that he was vamped out. "Derrick."  
"What's going on?" one of the girls asked from behind Megan.  
Megan quickly turned and said, "Go inside."  
"What's going on?" the girl asked again.  
"Jessica, go inside." Megan demanded.  
But Jessica didn't listen and she walked passed Megan and saw the fight, as well as Derrick's face. She screamed and ran inside.  
"Buffy stop." Megan screamed, "You too Derrick."  
"I can't this time." Buffy said.  
"Please." the green eyed girl begged. "Derrick stop."  
"I can't stop until she does. She'll kill me if I do." Derrick said dodging an attack by jumping on the hood of a car  
"Change your face." Megan demanded as two male leaders ran down the hall of the church and to the door.  
Derrick did as he was told and ran to a more open space where there weren't any cars.  
"What's going on out here?" one of the men asked.  
"Derrick stop fighting." the other man demanded.  
"He can't." Megan answered, "There's nothing you can do, just go back inside."  
"What?" the first man asked.  
Just then Megan got an idea, "Wait, come with me Hank." she said grabbing the first mans had and running toward the two.  
"What are you doing?" Hank asked.  
"Just trust me." Megan said. "Buffy stop. Or I'll throw this man into your fight and make sure it's him that you kill."  
Hank's eyes widened, "What?"  
Buffy heard what the girl said but she ignored her, and kept fighting. She kicked Derrick and sent him flying into a light pole, then she leaped at him stake raised and ready to slay. Then Megan quickly pulled on Hank and threw him in front of Derrick. Buffy lowered her stake and landed just in front of Hank. Derrick took this opportunity to run, and Buffy was about to pursue him when Megan grabbed her arm.  
"Don't." Megan demanded.  
"Let me go, I have to do this." Buffy said attempting the free herself from Megan's grip.  
"No." Megan said.  
Buffy saw Derrick's figure fade into the darkness and sighed, "You can't love him."  
"You should be one to talk, you've always been one to fall in love with vampires. So don't tell me that I can't." Megan said letting go of Buffy's arm.  
"What's going on here?" Hank asked shakily.  
"Sorry Hank." Megan said, "But please just go inside, I'll explain to you later." The man nodded and walked very slowly back to the building. "Promise me that you'll leave Derrick alone."  
"I can't promise you that." Buffy said.  
"It's not his fault he's this way. Please."  
"Where have you been lately?"  
"I've been sick."  
"Then why are you here?"  
"My mom thinks that if I go to Young Women's that I'll heal faster."  
"Really?" Buffy looked at Megan's neck.  
"Just go away Buffy." Megan said turning and walking away.  
Buffy looked at the girl walking away from her. She had seen something on Megan's neck, but she couldn't be sure that they were bite marks, so she turned and walked out of the parking lot.  
"Megan what just happened here." Hank asked.  
"Come here and I'll tell you." Megan said. The two quietly walked away from the building. "That girl was after Derrick because he's a vampire."  
"What?"  
"And now that you know that, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to kill you." she threw the man behind the shed and sired him.  
As Megan licked her lips she heard a voice behind her, "You know it's not nice to take other peoples prey."  
She turned around and saw a bleach-blonde vampire standing in front of her. He wore a long black trench coat and black clothing as well. "I'm sorry."  
"I'm sure you are." he said with an accent.  
"Who are you?" Megan asked. She found this vampire very attractive.  
"The name's Spike." he answered, "And you are?"  
"Megan." she said.  
"I've been watching you Megan." Spike said walking toward Megan and changing his face back to normal.  
"Have you now?" Megan asked backing up, and doing the same as Spike.  
"Yes, and I must say that I like what I see." he continued walking toward her, and she soon was against the shed. "Although I must say that I like you better when you are in your other attire."  
"I'm sure you do."  
"But it would be better to see you naked."  
"You think so do you?"  
"Oh yes." Spike pinned her against the shed, and kissed her.  
"MMM, you do taste good." Megan said after the kiss.  
"So do you." Spike admitted, "Much better than Buffy anyway."  
"Buffy?"  
"Yeah, the only good thing about humans is their blood."  
"So you're Buffy's vampire lover?"  
"I wouldn't say lover."  
"Well Spike, I'll see you later." Megan said ducking under his arms and walking away.  
"I look forward to it." Spike said watching her.  
  
When Megan got home she found Derrick waiting for her.  
"Thanks for saving me." Derrick said.  
"It was nothing, but I think Buffy might be suspecting me." Megan said.  
"Oh well. I don't think she'll be around for a while." Derrick said.  
"Do you know a vampire named Spike?"  
"No, why?"  
"Because he came after you left. He seemed rather interested in me."  
"Hmm." Derrick got an angry look on his face.  
"Don't worry my love." Megan said kissing him, "What do you say I change and we go to the Bronze?"  
"Sounds good."  
And that's just what they did.  
  
A week passed, and all was going good. The two hadn't run into Buffy since that night at the church. And they hadn't gone back there since. Afraid of being suspected. But Megan knew that soon Buffy would be getting more suspicious, and soon wouldn't believe her lie about the sickness. And she was right.  
Megan's mother opened the door to reveal the Slayer, "May I help you?" the woman asked.  
"Yeah I came to see Megan." Buffy said.  
"Oh, well um.." Megan's mother began.  
"Hey Buffy." Megan said as she walked down the stairs after tucking her brother in.  
"Hey, are you still sick?" Buffy asked.  
"Yeah, but only a little. I just find it really hard to concentrate lately." Megan lied.  
"Then maybe you should be going to bed earlier."  
"Perhaps you're right. And I was just headed to do just that. Is there anything that you need?" Megan asked.  
"No." Buffy said slowly, "Is there something on your neck?"  
"My neck? No why do you ask."  
"Just wondering. I'll see you at school than?"  
"Yeah, I should be able to return soon."  
"Okay, later." Buffy said turning around and walking away, "Yup, she's a vamp alright."  
  
A year had now passed, and Buffy still hadn't been able to slay her new-found-enemy-but-once-a-friend. The two had run into each other a couple times. But each time Megan had managed to get away.  
  
Derrick licked his lips and looked at his love.  
"Did you enjoy?" Megan asked.  
"Oh you know it." Derrick smiled.  
"I'm glad, she was screaming so loud, she had to taste good." Megan said. She now wore a small red leather skirt, and a red halter-top that showed her stomach, and a black leather jacket.  
Derrick now wore a red shirt and black leather pants, and he wore a long black trench coat.  
"I hope you enjoyed your dinner, cause this'll be your last." Buffy said right before attacking the couple.  
"You always say that, and yet you never seem to pull it off. Why is that?" Megan asked dodging the Slayer.  
"I'll do it this time. I promise you." Buffy said doing a roundhouse and hitting Derrick in the chin.  
The three fought for a long time, and soon Megan was pinned against a tree at Buffy's mercy. Derrick lay on the ground; still recovering from the cross burn that Buffy had given him.  
"I think I've won this time." Buffy said raising her stake.  
"NO." Derrick screamed as he jumped and pushed Megan aside. Buffy's stake dug through his skin and hit his heart.  
"DERRICK, NO." Megan screamed.  
"Run Megan." Derrick said faintly.  
Megan watched as her love turned to dust, then she turned and ran with all her might. Only able to escape the Slayer because she had been attacked by another band of vampires.  
She was in shock; Derrick had risked his life just to save hers. She sat down on a bench in the park. Derrick had been her love for three and a half years, and now he was gone. She was too angry, however, to cry.  
"I'll get you Buffy. I swear it. I'll get you." Megan said.  
"They all say that." A voice said from behind her. Megan stood up quickly and got into a fighting stance. "Woah, love, you don't want to do that, trust me."  
"What do you want Spike?" Megan asked lowering her defense.  
"Buffy's coming this way." Spike informed her.  
"I thought you liked Buffy." Megan said sitting down again.  
"I just had a little fun with her, that's all." Spike said sitting next to Megan.  
The two had seen a lot of each other since that night at the church. And each time Spike had told her something new about Buffy. Sometimes it was useless info, but others, it was things that saved her own, and Derricks lives. So she was very grateful for Spike, at times anyway.  
"I saw she dusted your boy. Too bad huh?" he said putting his arm around Megan.  
"I'll get her for that." Megan said seriously.  
"Well, love I wouldn't count too much on that. Buffy has a tendency to kick some butt." Spike said.  
"I swear I will out last this Slayer, and I'll get the next."  
Spike looked over his shoulder, "Buffy's here."  
Megan looked behind her and vamped out, "She'll pay."  
"If you really want to out live her, you'll do better to run. I have the perfect place for you to stay where you can lie low."  
Megan sighed, but she knew he was right. "Lead the way."  
So the two ran off.  
  
"Welcome to my crypt." Spike said as they walked in.  
"You brought me to your house?" Megan asked.  
"Yeah, Buffy wouldn't ever suspect you to be here. Besides she never comes here anymore." Spike said. "'Fridge is over there, if you get hungry feel free to have some."  
"You have a supply?"  
"Yeah, it's good for mid-day snacks. It's cow blood, so it's not nearly as good. But it'll do."  
Megan looked around; she then took off her jacket and placed it on the back of the couch. "Nice set up you got, I really like it."  
"Thanks." Spike said, "MMM, you just get better looking all the time."  
Megan turned to face him, "And you would know wouldn't you?" she walked closer to him.  
"I make it my business to know." Spike said removing his coat and placing it on the couch.  
"And I suppose you would know what I'm thinking of now." she was now inches away from Spike.  
"I think I have an idea." his cold hands now rested on Megan's bare side. She threw him against the wall and pinned him there. She bit at his lip and soon kissed him. "Not at much of a loss are you?" Spike asked.  
"Derrick was my love, but there's no use in grieving for him. I want someone who I can be with forever, someone who can take care of me. Someone like you." she said pressing her body against his.  
Spike smiled, "I like your style." Megan then ripped of his shirt and threw him down on the bed. "Oh, you like it rough do you?"  
"Oh yes, the rougher the better." Megan said.  
Spike smiled and turned the tides; now pinning her on the bed he ripped open her shirt. She smiled and fought back. This continued for a while, it was an even "fight", and soon all clothes were on the floor, and the two kissed passionately in the bed. They still "fought" a little, but soon they got down to business.  
  
"Spike." Dawn called as she entered his crypt. It was daytime, and Saturday. She looked around and saw that the place had been torn apart, things were on the floor, and as she looked she saw articles of clothing, "Eww." She continued to look around, "Spike." she called out again. Then she saw the bed and the two naked bodies that lay on it. "Eww!" she said turning around.  
Spike awoke and saw Dawn standing there with her back to him, "What're you doing here, love?" he asked.  
"Spike, good you're awake. Please cover yourself." Dawn requested. Spike did as he was told, and sat up, and Dawn turned around. She was still disgusted by the image she'd seen earlier, and you could see it in her face.  
"You can't blame me." Spike said, knowing why she grimaced, "You're the one who walked into my crypt uninvited."  
"Uh, sorry." Dawn said.  
"So, what do you want? I'm sure Buffy wouldn't want you here." Spike said.  
"Actually she sent me here. She wanted to know if you know a specific vampire, or rather vampiress, or what ever you call girl vampires." Dawn explained.  
"What does she want to know?" Spike asked, he knew that sooner or later Buffy would come to him for help. She always did.  
"Well there's this girl that Buffy's been after for a long time, well a year. And she really wants this girl, personal reason I guess." Dawn said.  
"And?" Spike asked.  
"She was just wondering if you knew where this girl was. Buffy's already been to her house, and she's not there." Dawn finished.  
"You know kid, you should really mind your own business." Megan said. She sat up, covering herself with the black sheets.  
"Hush love, I'll handle this." Spike said to Megan. He looked at Dawn, "Tell Buffy that I don't know anything, and that next time she'd better come herself, and not send you."  
"Um, okay. See you later, I guess." Dawn turned and walked out of the crypt.  
"Who was that?" Megan asked.  
"No one of importance." Spike said.  
"She was looking for me." Megan stated.  
"Buffy looks for everyone at one time or another, and she always comes to me." Spike said.  
"Is that why she hasn't slayed you yet?" Megan asked, "Or is it just that you love her and she loves you."  
"I don't love her." Spike said, "But at the moment I think we can drop that and think about other things." he pulled the sheet down from Megan's body and caressed her breasts with his hand, while kissing her. And soon they moved on to other things.  
  
Outside Dawn told Buffy what Spike had said, but she failed to mention the female vampire that was with him.  
"He's lying." Buffy said. "I know he knows where she is. I've seen him with her a couple times." She was angry and she barged into the crypt.  
"Buffy don't." Dawn tried to warn her sister, but it was too late. Buffy had already entered Spike's Crypt.  
"Spike." Buffy yelled in rage.  
But Spike didn't hear her, he was too occupied. Buffy didn't have to go far however. The familiar squeak of the bed hit her ears, as well as the moans and groans that came from the two on the bed. Buffy looked on in surprise. Seeing Spike again hurt bad enough as it was, but this hurt more than anything before. Besides the death of her mother.  
As she slowly turned around and walked out of the crypt, Spikes voice rang in her ears, "You really should knock before entering someone's house." The two had stopped, and Spike faced Buffy, while Megan lay on the bed.  
"Don't mind me Spike." Buffy said, still facing the wall, "Just go back to your business. And I'll remember to knock next time."  
"I know what you want, love. But I'm afraid I can't help you." Spike lied.  
"You're a filthy liar." Buffy said angrily, "You and I both know that you've been with her." She turned around.  
"Yes, but Dawn didn't ask if I knew her, she asked if I knew where she was." Spike pointed out. He was right, and Buffy knew it.  
"I'll leave now." Buffy said.  
"Spike, leave the Slayer alone and come back to me." Megan said running her long nails up Spike's back.  
Spike delighted in the feeling, "Hush love."  
Buffy turned around again, "Just one more question." she said, "Who's the slut in the bed with you?"  
Megan got angry at this and tried to sit up, but Spike held her down. "None of your business."  
Buffy was satisfied for the moment and she left.  
"Now," Megan said, "Shall we continue where we left off?"  
"I don't feel like it anymore." Spike said getting out of the bed and putting his pants on.  
"That stupid Slayer." Megan complained, "If she hadn't come we would be fine."  
"Shut up Megan." Spike shouted.  
"You still have feelings for her don't you?" Megan said half- astonished.  
"No I don't." Spike lied as he took a sip of blood from a glass he had taken out of the 'fridge.  
"Yes you do. You wouldn't be acting this way otherwise." Megan assumed.  
"Shut up." Spike demanded again.  
Megan shook her head with disgust, got out of the bed and put on all of her clothes except her shirt. "So, I'm just one of your one night stands huh? Is that all I am, just another girl that means nothing to you?"  
"Get back into the bed and go to sleep. Buffy'll be back, and if she sees you, you'll never get out of here alive." Spike said.  
"No." Megan refused.  
Spike walked over to her and kissed her, "You're still mine." he said, "Now go to bed."  
Megan protested for a little while longer, but soon she climbed into the bed, and fell fast asleep.  
  
Buffy walked around that day in a daze. That voice, I know that I've heard it before. Who was in the bed? Buffy questioned. Then she remembered, "Megan!"  
"What?" asked Xander looking at his friend.  
"Megan, she was the girl with Spike." Buffy said.  
"What do you mean, in the bed?" Willow asked, not really certain that she wanted the answer.  
"Earlier when I went to integrate Spike he had a girl with him." Buffy explained.  
"You mean they were all naked like?" Willow asked.  
"Yeah, but that's not it. She spoke, and when I insulted her Spike was trying awfully hard to keep her out of my sight." Buffy continued, "I knew he was lying to me, I just didn't think that she'd be there."  
"That's exactly why he did that." Tara spoke up.  
Buffy was angry and she stood up and walked away from her friends.  
"Where are you going?" Willow asked.  
"I'm going to kick some vampire butt." Buffy answered. She started to walk faster, and soon she broke out into a dead run.  
  
"SPIKE." Buffy yelled as she barged into the crypt once again.  
"You don't have to yell love," Spike said looking at her from the couch, "I'm right here."  
Buffy walked over to him, picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall. "Tell me where she is." she demanded.  
"I don't know." Spike lied.  
"Then tell me," Buffy said, "Who's in the bed?"  
Spike didn't answer; he just shoved her away and walked away from her.  
"Don't think I won't dust you." Buffy threatened.  
"Then do it." Spike said opening his arms wide and giving her a free shot.  
Buffy looked at him then she walked over to the bed and flung down the sheets. And sure enough, there lay Megan, fast asleep. "Heavy sleeper isn't she?" Buffy noticed, "Oh well all the better for me." she raised her stake.  
But Spike had other plans; he ran and dove at the Slayer knocking her away from the bed. "I won't let you harm her," he said.  
"Move Spike, or I'll kill you." Buffy threatened again.  
"Then come at me, but remember, I know your weaknesses." Spike reminded her.  
This enraged Buffy and she flew at Spike with all her might, "And I know yours."  
The two fought for a couple minutes, and soon Buffy was pinned on the floor. Spike straddled her body, and held her hands down to the floor.  
"I've been around a lot longer than you, and I've killed Slayers before." Spike said, "You're not trying hard enough."  
"Then kill me Spike." Buffy coaxed him, "Sink your teeth into my skin and make me one of you."  
"Get out of here." Spike said, "And don't come back without an invitation."  
Buffy got off the floor and slowly walked to the door, "I'll get her you know," Buffy said, "You aren't always going to be with her. You'll see." and she left.  
"I'll make sure that you don't." Spike said returning to his spot on the couch, and soon falling asleep.  
  
"Megan, wake up." Spike said running his had along the cheek of his dead lover.  
Megan moaned, "What time is it?" she asked.  
"9:30 p.m." he answered her. He threw a shirt to her, "Put this on and lets go."  
Megan was pleased, "Thank you." she said putting the shirt on. She got out of the bed, and put her shoes on.  
"Are you ready?" Spike asked impatiently.  
She walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around his body, "You are unlike any other I've met." she said getting on her tiptoes and kissing him.  
"Let's go love." Spike said taking her hand into his and walking out of the crypt into the darkness.  
  
Buffy patrolled with extra caution tonight. After the scene she'd had with Spike earlier, she was determined to get Megan now more than ever. She slayed the vampires she met quickly, and continued to walk on, searching for her ex-friend, and the one she still secretly loved. However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to find the two at all.  
  
Another year soon passed, and despite Buffy's efforts, Megan still roamed at night, killing and rampaging, with Spike by her side. The two had grown quite inseparable. But Buffy was determined not to let that come between her and her job as the Slayer. She had let her feelings get in the way before, and she hadn't ever gained anything from it. It just continued to haunt her.  
As she walked through the park, hopping to soon end her patrol, she heard Megan's voice in the distance.  
"Oh please my love," Megan begged, "You promised."  
"Not now love, wait a while longer." Spike argued.  
"How much longer is a little while?" Megan asked angrily, "You promised me a child."  
Spike looked around him and listened carefully, "Hush, soon my love, soon."  
"But this one is so wonderful." Megan said eyeing a little girl that walked with her parents out of the park, "She looks just like you Spike."  
"A little young to be having children aren't you?" Buffy asked sarcastically.  
"Buffy." Megan hissed.  
"Stay back love, I'll handle her." Spike said pushing Megan behind him.  
"But I want to fight too." Megan complained.  
"Shut up." Spike ordered.  
"Why is it that you always attract the annoying ones, Spike?" Buffy asked.  
"Why is it that you can't leave us alone?" Spike asked in reply.  
Buffy said nothing, she just charged at Spike.  
"You know," Spike said during the fight, "We could just make this easy and call it a draw."  
"Never." Buffy said kicking Spike in the chest.  
"Megan, get out of here." Spike demanded, "And I'll meet you back at the crypt."  
Megan didn't argue, but as she turned to run away she saw that Giles, stood behind her. "Oh great." Megan said sheepishly.  
Giles attacked the young vampire, but was unable to make contact with her. And try as he might, he couldn't seem to get close to her. She only dodged, she didn't attack.  
"This is fun." Megan chided.  
"Giles get out of here," Buffy called, "I can take care of these two by myself." Just then Spike kicked her in the chin and sent her flying backward.  
"Buffy!" Giles called in concern, but truth be told, he should have been worried about himself, and not his Slayer.  
"Play time's over." Megan said tackling Giles to the ground. Giles was strong, but he couldn't break the hold of the vampire who now straddled his body. "Hey Slayer." Megan called.  
Buffy looked over at her Watcher and Megan. "Giles!" she stopped moving, and Spike once again got a kick in. But Buffy was now concerned with other things; Spike would have to wait. As she moved toward Megan and her Watcher, Megan vamped out.  
"Don't move Slayer, or he's as good as mine." Megan said, "He does look appetizing." she licked her lips and slowly moved down to Giles' neck.  
"No. STOP!" Buffy yelled, "Alright, you win, just don't hurt Giles." she dropped the stake in her hand.  
"I think I'll eat him anyway." But as Megan penetrated Giles' neck, Spike yanked back her head with her hair.  
"Let's go." he said.  
"Just let me have a little." Megan pleaded.  
"Let's go." Spike said more sternly. He let go of her hair.  
"You're no fun." Megan said as she stood up. "You got lucky slayer, next time I'll kill him, I promise."  
"Giles, are you okay." Buffy asked running to him after the two left.  
"I think I'll be fine. Uh, don't you think you should go after them?" he asked.  
"You're more important than them any day." Buffy said helping Giles to sit up. "Your neck."  
"Yes, she penetrated the skin, but it should heal up in no time." Giles said. A little bit of blood had trickled down to his shirt, and stained it red, but it was nothing too bad.  
"C'mon Giles let's get you home."  
  
"I could've had him Spike. Why wouldn't you let me kill him?" Megan questioned when she got back to the crypt.  
"Don't question me." Spike said. He sat on the couch.  
"I just don't understand you sometimes, Spike. You know that?" Megan asked sitting next to him, "But that's what intrigues me so." she kissed him. "Let's go to the Bronze," she suggested, "The night is still young, let's go have some fun."  
Spike didn't object, so they went.  
* Three weeks later *  
Megan cried out in pure heartache as she entered the crypt and saw Buffy and Spike embraced in a passionate kiss. Enraged she threw herself at the Slayer. "Why can't you leave me be?" Megan asked almost in tears, "You staked my first love, and now you've taken my second."  
"Wait, Megan." Spike tried to stop her, but failed.  
"Shut up Spike." Megan demanded, while kicking at the Slayer.  
"Please stop." Spike begged, "She'll kill you for sure."  
"You've already killed me, Spike. My heart is now numb, because of the pain you put me threw." she stopped moving and stared at the beach- blonde vampire, "I loved and trusted you, but you've betrayed my trust, and my heart hurts from the love."  
Buffy tackled her and threw her to the ground.  
"Fight back." Spike yelled, "FIGHT HER!"  
"I have no desire to fight anymore." Megan said quietly, "It's not worth living if I cannot have you. You were the only thing that kept me going after Buffy killed Derrick." she paused, "I don't want to live without you."  
The words hit Spike like a million stakes, those words had never been spoken to him before.  
"I love you Spike." Megan's word were filled with grief, and they meant so much to Spike, "I only want to see you happy, and if being with Buffy is what makes you happy, then so be it. I'm prepared to die."  
As Buffy raised her stake tears filled Spike's eyes. "Buffy wait!" Spike said frantically, but it was too late, the stake was already embedded in Megan's heart.  
Megan smiled and said faintly, "God forgive me." then she exploded into dust.  
"I love you Megan." Spike cried out, "I love you." he broke down and sobbed into his hands.  
Buffy looked at the pile of ash that lay beneath her, and as she did, she noticed a small silver ring. She picked it up and stared at it. The little pink ring held three tiny letters; CTR. Buffy stood up and stared at the sobbing Spike that sat on the floor. "I'm sorry, Spike," she said softly.  
"Leave me alone." Spike said through his tears, "Just go away."  
Buffy looked sorrowfully at the vampire, but she left him. Once outside the crypt Buffy looked at the ring and smiled, "She was always the Megan I knew." And as she stared at it she knew exactly what she should do with it. And as she walked to Megan's house, she thought of the good times she'd had with Megan. And she had to admit that she was going to miss the rivalry between them.  
As the door slowly opened, Megan's mothers face appeared with a smile, "She's not here." the woman said.  
Buffy didn't say anything, she just held out the ring, "I know." she said faintly.  
Megan's mother took the ring into her hands, and tears filled her eyes, "Does this mean..?"  
"Yes," Buffy replied, "It does."  
Tears brimmed over the woman's eye lids and rolled down her cheek, "Thank you so much." she reached forward, and took the Slayer into a tight embrace, "I'm so glad that you've finally set her free." she whispered into Buffy's ear, "Thank you so very, very much."  
Buffy smiled, and soon left the house. But she stopped and looked up at the stars that filled the sky. And there, she could've sworn that she saw Megan and Derrick smiling down at her, holding hands, and happy as could be.  
  
The end  
  
Thank you very much for reading my story. Please review and tell me all your thoughts, even the bad ones. And thank you once again. :) 


End file.
